


Safety

by Siarh



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siarh/pseuds/Siarh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Agent Eunice Bloom and Murphy MacManus. Smut. PWP. With a small appearance by Connor. Takes place during BDS2. Read, enjoy and please review. I'd love to hear what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon! I can not be the only one who noticed Murphy eye fucking Bloom when they first met... Just before she insults Romeo's vocabulary, he strips her naked. Or he's got a shoe fetish. Or both. And the way he's leaning into her at the end of the bar before she leaves cuz it's a school night... Maybe it's just my adoration for Norman and my soft spot for redheads.
> 
> Set a few hours after she left the bar in BDS2.

Groaning softly, Eunice sleepily arched her neck back, exposing more of her skin to the sensations that were slowly drawing her out of sleep.

"The Fuck!" she exclaimed as her brain screeched awake. Her hand pulled her gun from under her pillow as she moved into a sitting position, her finger deftly flipping the safety off. Her eyes not adjusted to the darkness, she trained her weapon on the shadow that sat with his hands up in the air on the other side of the mattress.

"Easy there now, lass," the shadow muttered. It took her a second to determine which of her twins sat on her bed.

"Murphy?" she asked, unsure of what the hell was going on. An arm reached past her for the light on her nightstand, a hard, warm body pushing the gun in her hand back. She moved her finger from the trigger to sit along the trigger guard as she reset the safety.

She let out a shaky breath as Murphy sat back next to her, his signature cocky-as-fuck-half-grin on his face. "Scare yew, did I?"

"Motherfucker," she huffed, back handing his chest. "You almost got yourself shot!"

He chuckled, leaning his back against the wall. "Eh. I knew yew weren't gonna."

"Awful confident in your abilities to seduce a lady while she's sleeping," Bloom said, her eyes betraying her as they moved from his ample bottom lip down the too tight black shirt he was sporting. She could see the outline of his rosary, the cross sitting just above where she estimated his navel was.

Murphy was doing his own inspection, noting the tiny little tank top Bloom had on, hugging all of her curves. He was fairly certain all she was wearing on her bottom half, which was still hidden by the sheets, was probably just a pair of panties, or maybe a hip hugging pair of shorts without panties. He would put money on those two. He also noticed her tousled hair, making her look sexier than he thought possible.

"Aye," his Irish brogue spread over her like honey on hot toast, and she let it seep to her bones even though she knew she shouldn't. She shouldn't let their relationship be anything more than just business. Any further and she risked getting attached.

Who was she fooling? She was already attached to them both. What they did was just what she wanted to do, but couldn't in her line of work. She wanted to be able to put the bullet in so many people's heads. But her badge wouldn't let her, her conscious wouldn't let her.

"You should see what I do ta a woman when she's awake," he mumbled as he reached for her. Murphy moved to his side, pulling at her hip, turning he to face him. Eunice allowed him to, her body screaming for his touch, her skin quivered where his fingers brushed her naked skin between her tank top and her panties. She closed her eyes and let herself sink into him, though her brain told her to stop that this was stupid, that they shouldn't. That they couldn't.

His mouth hovered over hers, she felt the warmth from him. She opened her eyes, and found blue eyes that threatened to dissolve what little resolve she had left staring at her.

"Murph," she whispered softly.  _Murph what? Murph this is stupid? Or Murph touch me?_  Her body screamed both at the same time. It was the man himself who made the choice for her as his lips brushed hers, softly, gently, taking away her breath, making her heart race and sending tingles through her body. Someone whimpered and she was fairly certain came from her but she was not 100% positive. She reached out, cupping his neck, pulling him in, kissing him hard. She found herself pushing him back, her hands skimming over the shirt that had been teasing her all night, since they were all at the bar. She worked her hands under the fabric, pushing, tugging, pulling until he helped her get it over his head. He made quick work of her shirt, tossing it out of the way, revealing the hottest tits Murphy had seen in a long long time. His hands cupped them gently as he nibbled on her bottom lip. Bloom groaned as his rough fingers found her nipples, twisting them just enough to make the already wet part of her body clench tightly.

Murphy pulled away from her a little, his hands barely releasing her as he moved to sit with his back to the headboard. His hands found their way to her hips, his fingertips sliding into the dents at the small of her back, as if she was made for him. He guided her so she was straddling his lap. Eunice groaned as she allowed her cotton pantiesto rub hard against the straining jeans below her. Murph grabbed her hips tighter, holding her in place as he pushed up, loving the sounds she was making. His mouth quickly moved from her neck, down to her tits. He took one nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue before closing teeth round it, just enough to hold it in place. He flicked his tongue hard over the nub that he trapped, and she fisted one hand in his hair, the other tightened its hold on the blanket by his hip.

"Goddamnit Murph," she gasped as he switched breasts, assuming the same assault on the other. There was a knock in the door. With a whine, Eunice pulled away from Murphy's mouth and glanced at the clock.

"Who the fuck would be knocking on my door at this hour?"

"Who da fuck cares?" Murphy tried to distract her again with his tongue and teeth.

She wanted to lean back into that mouth but "Could be important," she insisted, pushing at him. Grabbing her robe from the hook by her bedroom door, Eunice made her way down the hall.

Murphy watched her walk away, hating to see her go but loving the view of Special Agent Bloom in nothing but a pair of white panties, moving to put a thin cotton robe on.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." She pulled away from the peephole in her door. "You know about this?" she asked the man tugging his shirt back on as he walked out if her bedroom.

"Who?"

Bloom moved away from the door, and waved her hand for him to have a look see for himself. Running his hand through his hair, Murphy leaned over her and saw his twin mirroring his movements, his hand in his hair.

There was another series of knocks. "Eunice," Connor called. "Look lass. I need ta talk ta ye but if ye have company just let me know n I'll piss off, aye?"

Murphy couldn't help himself. He threw back the lock and yanked the door for a second. "Piss off." Before Connor could react, the door was slammed back in place, the lock clicking. Murphy flopped back against the door with a cackle of his laughter.

"You think that wise?" Eunice asked.

"No," Murph said, shaking his head, still laughing. "But its funny as fuck, aye?"

There was a pounding on the door, this time it was fists. "Open ta fuckin' door, Murph." There was a pause followed by more pounding. "Now ye bastard."

Eunice tried to push Murphy back from the door, but he refused to budge. "This ain't some illegal loft in Southie. These neighbors will call the fuckin' cops."

"Don't they know yew are a cop?"

Eunice nodded. "But I'm still a girl. Old lady Greene down the hall has likely already called them. Let your fuckin' brother in," she complained as Connor pounded again. "I'm supposed to keep your asses out of jail remember?"

"Suit yourself," Murph said, pulling back. "But I'm not cleaning up ta mess **,** lass." He pulled the door open, and grabbed Connor's raised arm, yanking him into the apartment. Connor stumbled for a second before wheeling on his brother who was resetting the lock on the door.

"Yew fucking bastard." Connor pushed him against the door. "What ta fuck are yew doing here?"

"Could ask yew ta same fuckin question," Murphy countered as their hands tangled in each other's shirts.

"Boys," Bloom tried softly before they began to struggle. The two slid along the wall of the hallway, tripping over each other and everything in their way, barely missing Eunice as Murphy slammed Connor into the side table, sending them both, and the table, crashing to the floor with a string of curses that came from each pretty mouth, in a variety of languages.

Eunice half wished she had her gun with her, to fire and get their attention. She could already see a shiner forming over Murphy's left eye and she was fairly certain Connor was going to have a fat lip in the morning. "Fuckin' stop it!" she yelled, but to no effect.

Finding little choice in the matter, she reached out to the brother on top, which by now was Connor and grabbed his arm, and yanked it around to his back, fast and hard. the back of his hand was against his shoulder blade before he could even blink, and the pain shot up his arm. "What ta hell-" Blue eyes, more blue than the ones she was staring into in her bedroom, turned to focus on her.

"Get off," Murphy pushed against Connor's chest, making him wince as his arm twisted further in Bloom's grasp.

"Aye, if ta lass will let me go."

"You promise to behave?"

Connor nodded and Bloom released his arm. He stood up, moving off his brother. He reached a hand down to his twin. "What the fuck is this about?" she asked, hands on her hips. Both brothers turned and looked at her, not answering. The gleam that Eunice had seen in Murphy's eye not 10 minutes before was now doubled, staring back at her through two sets. It took her a few moments to realize the gleam was because she stood in her hallway, less than 3 feet from them both, dressed in just a thin robe and a pair of panties, with her hands on her hips. It only took a quick glance to realize she was putting on more of a show than she intended.

With a huff, she pulled the robe closed, holding it tight to her body. She stormed by them and yanked the door open. "Out!" She pointed toward the opening.

"Bloom," Connor started. Her hard eyes fell on his and she pointed again. Connor realized there was no talking her out of it, so he shoved his brother one last time and headed toward the door. He stopped and leaned over into her space. She closed her eyes and turned her face away from him. With no more than a quick peck on her cheek, he exited, the door being slammed behind him.

"Jesus, where did you two grow up? A fuckin' bar?" she asked as she threw the lock.

Murphy just shrugged. "Close enough." He reached for her, but Eunice moved around him, heading to the kitchen. She opened a cupboard and grabbed a highball glass, setting it on the counter as he came in. "Want a dri-" the question died on her suddenly dry lips as warm tongue met the back of her neck, Murphy's fingers moving her hair out of the way.

"No, lass but I could do wit something ta eat," he muttered against her ear, as his other hand found its way under her short robe. She held her breath as his fingers moved up to the top of her panties, his hand gliding between it and her naked ass. She whined, arching into his touch as a finger found her wet. Wantonly she opened her legs further, giving Murphy better access as his teeth grazed her neck making her shudder andpushed her ass back against him. "Got anything around here?"

Bloom wasn't sure how she went from pissed off to this turned on as fast as she had but she had a feeling it was all part of being seduced by a MacManus. Her hands braced against the counter, her forehead pressing against the cabinet in front of her. His hands slid the panties down her thighs, just enough to be past her ass, just enough for that hand of his to graze against her inflamed folds.

Pressing close to her back, Murphy laid a line of hot kisses and small bites along her back, through her robe and he moved along the length of her spine until he was crouched behind her. Using his free hand, he pushed the robe, up and over her pert little ass, balling it in his fist as his tongue and teeth teased one ass cheek. Bloom groaned and pushed back against him, a hiss escaping as he bit her, hard. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough that she would feel it again when she sat down tomorrow. His tongue smoothed over it,before moving to do the same thing on the other side.

"Fuck, Murph," she growled. He smiled against her skin as she pushed back against him. Releasing her robe, he grabbed her hips and turned her, turned her til that ass was pressed to the counter. Her hands went back to white knuckling the edge of the counter as she looked down and saw him part the bottom of his robe. He smirked at her as he moved to lay a kiss on the inside of her thigh. His stubble rubbed on the super sensitive skin, making her shake just from that one kiss. One open mouthed kiss on her thigh and Bloom was two seconds from screaming his name. What was she going to do when he actually touched her?

She didn't have to ask herself that for much longer as he reached his tongue out, and found the her clit with the first swipe. "Oh fuck," she whimpered, her knees wobbling, her hands gripping tighter to the counter.

"Easy," Murph drolled, his hands parting her thighs further, his eyes never leaving hers. Bloom's head arched back, thunking against the cabinet door behind her as she lifted one leg, hooking her knee behind Murphy's head, her calf landing across his back. His tongue moved against her as she felt one finger enter her slowly. His tongue and his finger worked in tandem, keeping her spinning, her breathing no more than hitches of air being sucked into her lungs. He added a second finger, and Eunice was certain she was going to fall apart, right there. She wasn't going to last much longer. she wanted to grab him, pull him closer but knew if she let go of the counter, she would more than likely send them both sprawling in the middle of the floor. Instead she opened her eyes to watch those incredible blue eyes. Movement in front of her though caught her attention beforeher eyes could make it that far.

There staring back at her from the darkened pane of her kitchen floor to ceiling window on her 14th floor apartment was a decidedly luscious view. A black and white picture of her leaned back against her counter, with a dark haired imp's mouth working between her thighs. And of all things, it was the view of Murphy's hand spread on her upper thigh that sent her over the edge. Of all things that were going on in that pane of glass, the look of his darker skin against her pale thigh sent her head long into a powerful orgasm. Every joint in her body reacted differently. Her fingers tightened, her knees and elbows threatened to loosen and send them to the floor, as she arched her head back and gasped for air.

Somewhere, somehow she felt Murphy pull away from her, moving her leg to the floor. She opened her eyes to find the imp grinning down at her, his face glistening with traces of her around his mouth where he missed when he wiped at it. Eunice stepped toward him, her hands spanning his chest, and running up to pull him closer, her mouth finding his. Murphy backed her against the kitchen counter, his fingers undoing the belt on her robe, letting it slip open for him. Bloom sighed in his mouth as his hands found their way up her sides, one cupping her breast, the other moving to her back to cup her ass, drawing her closer to him.

Impatient, she moved her hands over his shirt, tugging at it only briefly before abandoning it altogether, and grabbed for his belt. She made short work of it, and her hands were in his pants, cupping him through the soft material of his boxers. "God Bloom," he groaned as she one handedly removed his jeans, letting them fall to his knees. Together they pushed at his shorts before he hooked his fingers around her hips, settling the edge of her ass on the counter before moving between her thighs.

She sighed and stood on her tip toes. Her hand reflexively balled in his shirt tail, nails scraping his lower abdomen through the soft cotton as he flexed his hips up, sliding fully into her. Groaning in unison as he touched bottom, neither daring to move, just letting the sensation wash over them both. Bloom's already weak legs threatened to give out, and Murph took pity on her, hooking one leg up and over his hip. This gave him more room to move, and he pressed tighter against her, making her whimper his name.

"Shit, lass," he breathed into her neck, making her clench around him. Murphy wanted to take his time, but the feeling of Eunice tight against his body, trapped between him and the counter wouldn't let him. He moved faster **,** his rhythm only faltering when she cried out in what he thought for a brief second was pain.

"Don't you fuckin stop MacManus," she swore, one hand grabbing his ass, her nails digging into his flesh. "Don't. Stop,"she panted in his neck, her teeth dragging across his skin.

Murphy released his hold on her and put his hands on the counter, pressing harder into her. Sawing his cock in and out of her, the hard flesh pressing over her clit with each movement . She was convinced he was trying to kill her, kill her with his cock. And she couldn't think of a better way to die.

"Bloom," he groaned, begging.

"With you, baby," she promised, squeezing tight around him, knowing it was only a matter of seconds before he sent her spinning. With one last hard push, she screamed, her hand in his ass drawing blood as she broke a nail on the other hand grasping the counter edge. Murph groaned his release into her neck, his hips hitching with each wave of sensation that rippled through her.

They stood like that trying to catch their breaths. Eunice unclenched her hand and moved it to the back of his head, as he laid soft kisses on her neck. She moved her leg down from around his waist, and felt the joint in her hip ache, sweetly. She was pretty sure she was going to have to wear flats tomorrow. No way her joints were going to take her usual heels. Murphy moved back slightly, lopsided grin across his almost angelic face before giving her quick kiss.

"Bed?'

Eunice could only nod, praying he'd let her sleep enough to be coherent during her investigation tomorrow.

 


End file.
